Ventos da Ironia
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Insegurança e ciúmes ameaçam o relacionamento emergente de Kikyou com o novo objeto de suas afeições, um certo youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos cordeâmbar. Sina ou ironia, mas algumas coisas não mudam jamais para a sacerdotisa...


**Disclaimer: **Sim, os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a mim, porque eu sou a própria Rumiko Takahashi... Francamente... Acham mesmo que eu estaria escrevendo _fanfics_ se eu fosse ela...? Eu estava era ganhando grana, chin-chin! $___$!!

_Ventos da Ironia_

_Por Sweet Ruby Moon_  


Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a brotar no firmamento, lambendo a densa floresta ao seu alcance, fazendo cócegas em todas as pequenas criaturas que ali habitavam, incitando seu canto harmonioso e alegre que saudava o novo dia. Gotas frescas de orvalho chocavam-se contra o gramado como lágrimas das flores que agradeciam emocionadas aos céus pela chance de estarem ali, apreciando o espetáculo matinal que começava a se formar.

Longas madeixas negras chicoteavam ao ar enquanto pálidas mãos tentavam domar o temperamento agitado daqueles fios. Um rápido movimento, e logo eles estavam presos em um laço branco, com apenas algumas mechas mais teimosas recaindo sobre os ombros de sua dona, deixando algumas gotas escorrer e molhar os trajes da mulher. Ela ajoelhou-se perante o rio no qual acabara de se banhar, mergulhou aqueles delicados dedos no manto aquoso e trouxe-os mais uma vez até seu rosto, permitindo que o frio tocasse sua pele.

Ela observou seu reflexo no único espelho que a natureza tão gentilmente lhe concedera. Seu hakama encarnado e haori cor-de-neve estavam impecáveis, exceto pelos poucos pontos que haviam sido tocados pelos cabelos encharcados da sacerdotisa, cabelos que contrastavam elegantemente com a pele leitosa de suas feições, seus olhos amendoados refletindo a usual melancolia que era a constante companhia daquela mulher. Sua fachada estava perfeita, sem uma falha sequer; seu interior, entretanto, era muito diferente.

Kikyou pôs-se de pé e retirou-se daquele lugar, imaginando o quê a guiara até lá, e com mais alguns passos dados, ela já havia encontrado a resposta; tudo se resumia ao mau presságio que ela sentira ao despertar. Algo invisível que a estrangulava por dentro, que enchia seu ser de agonia e que não lhe dava descanso. Ela havia então se dirigido àquele riacho, na esperança de que suas águas lavassem aquela sensação, que a conduzissem para longe da perturbada sacerdotisa. Para sua desgraça, os resultados não foram aqueles que ela esperava.

Ela continuava vagando, tão distraída que sequer percebia os pequenos galhos que grudavam em seus trajes e quebravam-se até mesmo com a pouca força que a miko utilizava para locomover-se. Sua mente estava povoada com outros pensamentos mais importante e não poderia ocupar-se com esses pequenos detalhes. Ela regressou ao momento de seu despertar, e de quando olhou ao seu redor e deparou-se apenas com garotinha Rin, que dormia tranqüilamente ao lado do youkai sapo, Jaken, e dos youkais cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças, Ah e Un. Seus companheiros de viagem estavam todos ali, exceto _ele._

Aquele foi o exato instante em que aquele pressentimento invadiu a sacerdotisa. Kikyou tinha plena consciência de que aquela não era a primeira, e nem seria a última vez em que ele simplesmente abandonava o grupo sem informar seu paradeiro, e pra dizer a verdade, ela já havia se acostumado com aquilo. Entretanto, ela podia sentir que desta vez era diferente; aparentemente, não havia com o que se preocupar, mas seus instintos lhe diziam o contrário. Algo estava errado, algo trazia agonia ao peito da miko...algo que não a deixaria até que ela encontrasse o homem que ela tanto queria ver.

Uma ventania súbita interrompeu seus pensamentos e chamou a atenção de todos os seus sentidos. Um vento forte e arrasador até, muito incomum naquela região. Ela podia sentir hostilidade carregando aqueles ares, ares que pareciam querer cortar, encher de tapas o seu rosto, contrastando com as carícias de ventos gentis que a miko estava acostumada a receber. Kikyou sentiu seu coração apertar quando finalmente percebeu o significado daqueles sinais e apressou sua caminhada, pedindo aos céus para que estivesse errada.

_Mas ela nunca esteve mais certa._

Percorreu mais alguns metros e logo deparou-se com uma cena que a incomodava mais do que deveria; em uma pequena clareira da floresta estava o homem de longas madeixas prateadas por quem ela procurava, seus trajes tão finos e elegantes eram denotações de seu berço real, e as listras escuras em suas bochechas e a marca da lua crescente em sua testa, signos de sua origem demoníaca. Porém, ele não estava sozinho. À sua frente encontrava-se uma mulher vestida em um kimono listrado, que parecia recobrir outras duas camadas de tecido que ela usava por baixo. Seu cabelo, quase tão negro quanto o dá própria miko, estava preso em um coque alto, e seus olhos rubros fitavam intensamente os oculares dourados do outro youkai, que parecia irritado com o constante abanar do leque de sua companhia.

Kikyou rapidamente escondeu-se atrás do tronco de um carvalho, antes que os dois demônios percebessem sua presença ali. Ela não tinha o hábito de se intrometer nos assuntos do lorde das terras do Oeste, mas aquele caso em particular era digno de uma exceção. A mestra dos ventos já havia tentado obter a ajuda do outro youkai várias vezes no passado, tentado convencê-lo a destruir Naraku para que ela então pudesse ganhar a liberdade que ela tanto almejava, porém ela jamais havia sido tão ousada ao ponto de encontrar-se com ele à sós... Será que dessa vez ela queria algo mais do que sua simples ajuda...?

Aquela idéia fez com que um nó apertado se formasse na garganta da sacerdotisa. Pensar que aquela mulher tentava conquistar a afeição do príncipe demônio a angustiava, a fazia flamejar com raiva e ódio. Não que ela se importasse com a vida amorosa dele... Na verdade, pelo tempo que eles já haviam passado juntos, ela jamais percebeu interesse da parte dele em nenhuma mulher, e ela não poderia se importar menos se ele começasse a ter sentimentos por uma, mas seria ultrajante que ele escolhesse justamente uma cria de Naraku para ser o objeto de seus desejos. Qualquer outra, humana ou youkai, não a incomodaria... Pelo menos, não a incomodaria_ tanto..._

Mantendo-se no mais completo silêncio, a sacerdotisa rechaçou essas preocupações de seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção à conversa dos outros dois, que mais parecia um monólogo por parte da youkai dos ventos. Ela encontrava-se à uma certa distância da clareira, então conseguia apenas distinguir algumas palavras... Pôde ouvir algo sobre um cristal de youki e a localização do coração de Naraku, e mais algumas palavras esparsas e sem muito sentido ou importância... Mas o último grupo captou sua atenção em especial... De início, Kikyou acreditava que seus ouvidos a estavam enganado, que aquilo fora uma ilusão auditiva... Para sua grande descrença, não era.

_A serva de Naraku havia mesmo convidado o youkai do Oeste a encontrar-se com ela naquela noite._

Dizer que aquilo havia sido um choque não era suficiente. Kikyou estava ciente dos atrevimentos daquela mulher, mas nunca ela havia chegado ao ponto de propor um encontro à sós com o taiyoukai, muito menos na escuridão da noite, escuridão que poderia parecer tão convidativa à algo que fosse além de uma mera discussão sobre o paradeiro de Naraku... Certamente, as atitudes daquela youkai tornavam-se cada vez mais suspeitas, e ela, cada vez mais merecedora das desconfianças da sacerdotisa. Mas o que mais angustiava Kikyou não era isso, e sim uma pergunta que não queria calar: será que _ele_ se deixaria levar...?

Silêncio foi a única resposta que o demônio dedicou à mulher que o encarava, alguns poucos segundos antes dela retirar uma pena de seu cabelo e transformá-la em outra muito maior, montando em seu transporte favorito e voando para longe daquele local. Os longos fios prateados do youkai esvoaçavam com a força dos ventos deixados pela serva de Naraku, enquanto ele fixava seus oculares cor-de-âmbar em sua forma que partia. Kikyou também a observava com cautela e frieza do canto de seus olhos, involuntariamente perdendo o controle de si e permitindo que seus pensamentos fossem manchados novamente com ódio e incertezas.

"Não sabia que você tinha tomado por hábito o de ficar espionando-me em meus afazeres, Kikyou." Breves segundos passaram após a partida da mestra dos ventos e a voz _dele_ ecoou por entre os troncos espessos, tão assustadoramente calma que até assemelhava-se a de um espírito da floresta.

Em um reflexo, a miko lançou seus olhos surpresos até aquele que lhe falava, dando de encontro com o imponente perfil de sua figura. Como ela pôde pensar que ele não sentiria a presença, ou que pelo menos seu faro aguçado não captaria o cheiro dela naquele lugar? Ela mentalmente repreendeu a si mesma por ter permitido que sua temporária falta de auto-controle a levasse a esquecer tal detalhe tão crucial, mas aquele não era o momento para arrependimentos... Se não mais havia maneiras de consertar o ocorrido, também não mais havia outro jeito de prosseguir, a não ser enfrentar as conseqüências.

"E eu não sabia que você tinha tomado por hábito o de se relacionar tão amigavelmente com os subordinados de nosso inimigo, Sesshoumaru." Ela saiu de seu esconderijo e respondeu em um tom igualmente calmo, embora sua voz contivesse um leve toque de amargura.

"Não seja ridícula. Sesshoumaru não forma amizades, muito menos com youkais de tão baixo nível."

"Então por que Kagura o procura com tanta freqüência?" Foi com certa dificuldade que Kikyou pronunciou aquele nome por entre seus dentes, como se seu mero mencionar fosse capaz de trazer uma maldição sobre ela.

"Já não ouviu o que ela deseja?" Seu tom era venenoso, referindo-se ao ato furtivo que Kikyou havia cometido alguns instantes atrás. "Destruir Naraku e libertar-se de seu domínio."

"Não creio. Se isso fosse o que ela realmente quer, ela lutaria sozinha, mas ao contrário, ela sempre vem em busca de seu auxílio..."

"O que não é motivo para surpresa." Ele continuava a mirar Kikyou do canto de seus olhos, seu peito estufando levemente em uma demonstração de orgulho. "Sou o único que pode rivalizar com Naraku em matéria de força e poder youkai."

"Hmph." Ela exalou pesadamente, seu nível de irritação subindo mais um grau na escala. Tudo o que ele falava, e o modo como o fazia...Ia sempre contra ela, mesmo que isso significasse defender as ações de Kagura,e isso não só a aborrecia, como também magoava. Como o arrogante Sesshoumaru podia demonstrar mais confiança na youkai dos ventos do que nela, que sempre se manteve leal à aliança que eles haviam formado meses atrás...? "Pense como queira. Mas se aceita conselhos, então não confie tanto em Kagura. Sabe muito bem que ela trabalha para Naraku."

"E por essa razão deseja obter sua liberdade." Ele dedicou-lhe um sorriso torto e malicioso, ares de arrogância preenchendo o espaço ao seu redor. "Acaso não lhe parecesse justo que ela não mais queira obedecer as ordens dele?"

Kikyou fechou seus punhos com tamanha força que suas unhas teriam arrancado sangue de sua pele, se ela ainda tivesse algum. Parecia que ele estava propositadamente tentando provocá-la ao apoiar as atitudes de Kagura... mas dois podiam participar daquele jogo. "Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que tudo pode ser mais uma armação de Naraku para atraí-lo? Ah, Sesshoumaru... Você consegue ser ainda mais tolo que Inuyasha..."

A miko havia alcançado seu objetivo. A menção do nome do meio-youkai já era o bastante para enfurecer o senhor das terras do Oeste, mas de alguma forma, aquela palavra amaldiçoada adquiria nova conotação quando era Kikyou que a pronunciava, e especialmente quando a utilizava para degradar a imagem pela qual ele tanto zelava. Ah, como aquela mulher o enlouquecia... Era uma grande surpresa que ele ainda não a matara. Muitas vezes ele já chegara bem próximo disso, mas algo latejante dentro dele o impedia de continuar.

_E o que mais o irritava era que, à cada nova lua que no céu surgia, ele entendia melhor que sentimento era aquele._

"Precisa enxergar a verdade." Ela prosseguiu, vendo que o youkai encontrava-se sem palavras. "Confiar em Kagura não seria sábio de sua parte."

"Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos, miko." Sua voz trovejante bradou pela clareira, seus olhos dourados estreitando-se perigosamente.

"Sei bem disso. Apenas levantei a hipótese ilusória de que você pudesse realmente me escutar." Kikyou retomou sua voz serena, embora tanto ela quanto suas órbitas achocolatadas deixassem transparecer uma ponta de tristeza e desânimo.

Ao perceber o tom melancólico de Kikyou, ele finalmente virou-se para encará-la, seus olhos, agora já retornados ao tamanho normal, fitavam os dela com intensidade. Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter permitido que seu orgulho e arrogância trouxessem aquela expressão que ele tanto odiava ver no belo rosto da sacerdotisa, e chegou até a cogitar a idéia de pedir-lhe desculpas por seu comportamento, mas preferiu manter-se em silêncio. Ele queria tanto acabar com aquela discussão sem sentido, acolher a miko, acalentá-la e transformar sua feição em uma menos entristecida, mas seu orgulho o impedia. Ah, aquele orgulho idiota que estava em constante batalha com seus verdadeiros sentimentos, que parecia segurá-lo, impedí-lo de fazer aquilo que ele genuinamente desejava...

Kikyou também lutava para manter-se indiferente, para trancar aqueles sentimentos tolos que teimavam em brotar, mas aquelas trocas de olhares à que eles já estavam tão acostumados a enfraqueciam tanto... Faziam com que ela tivesse vontade de arrancar as máscaras que ela e o taiyoukai estavam usando, que pusessem um fim aos seus desentendimentos sem razão de ser e que se rendessem um ao outro... Ela podia claramente ler em seus olhos cor-de-âmbar que os dois compartilhavam os mesmos anseios, mas que algo em seus interiores era mais forte. Se pelo menos conseguissem vencer essa barreira...

Mais alguns segundos percorreram seu caminho através do curso do tempo, e a sacerdotisa desviou seu desapontado olhar daquele penetrante que Sesshoumaru lhe destinava, percebendo que nenhum dos dois iria ceder. "Irá...encontrar-se com ela esta noite...?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro, a sombra de sua franja negra protegendo suas feições.

"É possível." Ele também deixou de encarar a miko, sua voz, a imagem espelhada de uma nevasca. "Mas saiba que Sesshoumaru não lhe deve explicações sobre seus planos pessoais, miko."

"Não se preocupe." Ela levantou seu rosto para fitá-lo, juntando forças para obter o tom de voz mais indiferente que pudesse. "Não sou ninguém para pedir-lhe alguma."

Com essas poucas palavras, ela virou-se e livrou Sesshoumaru do que ela achava ser sua indesejada presença. Ele, por sua vez, aguardou até que ela não mais estivesse ao alcance de sua vista e levou sua mão até a parte interna de suas vestes, retirando de um bolso improvisado do lado esquerdo de seu tórax uma pequena flor, já ressecada por falta de nutrientes e sol, mas que conservava sua beleza singular até mesmo depois de morta.

_'Perdoe-me...minha Campânula...'_

Como se ouvindo os pensamentos do senhor das terras do Oeste, Kikyou diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos e tomou uma pausa aos pés de uma árvore, direcionando seu olhar até um galho em particular. Nele, ela localizou uma solitária florzinha de pétalas roxas, separada de todas as outras, que lutava contra os ventos fortes que se chocavam contra ela, tentando derrubá-la de seu suporte. As mechas negras da sacerdotisa esvoaçavam enquanto ela observava por mais alguns instantes a intensa batalha daquela delicada planta, sem sequer saber o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo.

_'Que o vento não consiga tirá-la do lugar que lhe pertence...' _Ela dedicou este último pensamento à flor e retomou seu caminho por entre as sombras da densa floresta.

O que nem a sacerdotisa nem o taiyoukai sabiam é que, mesmo depois da partida de Kagura, eles não estavam completamente a sós.

A apenas alguns metros do lugar onde Sesshoumaru e Kikyou haviam se encontrado, uma garotinha humana e um pequeno youkai sapo estavam à espreita, escondendo-se atrás de um arbusto baixo e frondoso. O dueto de bisbilhoteiros rezava para que os outros dois não os encontrassem ali, do contrário teriam muitos problemas.  


"Viu só, senhor Jaken?" Rin começou em uma voz baixa, temendo que alguém os escutasse. "O senhor Sesshoumaru e a senhorita Kikyou brigaram de novo..."

"Masssss não é pra menosssss!" Jaken cruzou seus braços magros em um sinal de indignação. "Aquela humana é muito atrevida! Como ela ousssssa falar com o ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru desssssssa forma?"

"É que a senhorita Kikyou está muito chateada com o senhor Sesshoumaru..." Ela virou-se na direção em que Kikyou tinha seguido, sua carinha infantil e geralmente alegre tornando-se séria e triste. "Parece que ela não gosta que a Kagura se aproxime dele..."

"Bem, aquela mulher não é digna de confianççççça... Masss essssa sssssacccccerdotisssaaa também não é ninguém para dizer ao sssssssenhor Sssssesssshoumaru o que fazer!"

"Ela só está fazendo isso pro bem dele, senhor Jaken!" Ela acertou seu punho na cabeça do youkai e o derrubou no chão, mantendo-o preso e quieto. "A Kagura trabalha pra esse homem de quem o senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta, não é isso?"

"Hmmmphhh!!!" A voz do youkai era abafada pois ele tinha seu rosto grudado no chão, debatendo-se desesperadamente.

"Mas ela parece gostar do senhor Sesshoumaru... Será que ela tá tentando ficar com ele?"

"Hmmmmph!!!"

"Mas a senhorita Kikyou não gosta dela... E ela já deve ter notado que a Kagura tá interessada no senhor Sesshoumaru..." Ela continuava a falar, mas consigo mesma do que outra coisa.

"Hhhmmmph!!!!" O youkai, naturalmente verde, agora parecia roxo devido à falta de oxigênio.

"Ah, senhor Jaken!! Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru ainda não percebeu??" Ela finalmente largou seu companheiro, deixando que ele respirasse.

"Per...ce...beu...o ..quê.... me...ni...na..." Ele conseguiu falar entre profundas inspirações e expirações.

"Ué, o senhor também não percebeu?" Ela pendeu a cabeça pra um lado, mirando o youkai com curiosidade. Vendo que ele estava muito ocupado com a sua retomada de ar, ela sorriu amplamente e completou. "A senhorita Kikyou... está apaixonada pelo senhor Sesshoumaru!"

"O QUÊÊÊÊ?!?!?" Jaken caiu de rosto no chão novamente, dessa vez devido ao choque causado pelas palavras da garota. "Da onde voccccê tirou esssssa idéia abssssurda, menina??"

"Não é absurda, é a verdade! A senhorita Kikyou deve estar com ciúmes porque o senhor Sesshoumaru anda se encontrando muito com a Kagura! Aaaah, o senhor Sesshoumaru tem que dizer pra ela que ele não gosta da Kagura, aí ela vai ficar mais tranqüila!!"

"E porque o sssssssenhor Ssssssessshoumaru faria isssssso, menina...?" Ele indagou com um rolar de olhos, ainda caído no chão.

"Ué? Porque o senhor Sesshoumaru também gosta da senhorita Kikyou, e ele com certeza não ia querer que ela ficasse chateada por achar que ele gosta de outra, oras!"

"Menina!!!! Pare de falar tamanhassss toliccesss!!!! O ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru não gosta daquela humana!!!"

"É, tem razão, ele não gosta dela..." Ela respondeu calmamente um pouco antes de pisar de leve no youkai estendido no chão. "Ele _ama_ a senhorita Kikyou! E Rin vai ajeitar as coisas entre eles!!"

"Quê que vocccê vai fazer, Rin...?" Ele perguntou, seu a mínima força para continuar argumentando contra o que ele achava serem loucuras da garotinha.

"Rin vai fazer os dois fazerem as pazes, e depois, vai fazer o senhor Sesshoumaru se declarar pra senhorita Kikyou!!" Seu tom era determinado enquanto ela levava os dois punhos à frente do peito. "E você vai ajudar a Rin, senhor Jaken!!!"

"Eh... E como que você vai fazer issssso...?"

"Primeiro temos que voltar pro acampamento antes que o senhor Sesshoumaru ou a senhorita Kikyou cheguem lá e descubram que saímos sem permissão!" Ela puxou o servo de Sesshoumaru pelo braço e correu floresta adentro, arrastando o pequeno youkai até o local onde eles deveriam estar aguardando o retorno da sacerdotisa e do príncipe demônio.

~~~ // ~~~ // ~~~

  
"Hmm... Vamos ver..." Rin soltou uma risadinha enquanto trazia uma pequena tigela ainda quente até a boca.

O sol daquela tarde de outono já brilhava alto no firmamento, forte, flamejante e imponente, envolvendo todos os seres sob seu domínio em um abraço morno. O grupo de viajantes encontrava-se de volta ao seu acampamento temporário, em um raro momento de descanso. A sacerdotisa e o taiyoukai reclinavam-se silenciosamente sob a sombra de uma cerejeira, encarando lados opostos, sinal de que suas animosidades ainda não haviam cessado. Já a mais jovem integrante entre eles sentava à apenas alguns passos da mencionada árvore acompanhada de Jaken, e deliciava-se com a refeição que Kikyou havia preparado-lhe.

"Senhorita Kikyou, isso aqui tá muito gostoso!" Ela exclamou após experimentar sua sopa de cogumelos. "Que boa cozinheira que a senhorita é!"

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Rin." A miko dedicou um sorriso gentil à garotinha, tomando seu arco em mãos.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru!!" Ela acenava desesperadamente para sua figura paterna, a tigela de sopa ainda quente balançando em sua outra mão. "O senhor não quer provar um pouquinho? Está uma delícia!!!"

O senhor das terras do Ocidente virou-se preguiçosamente para a menina, tomando o cuidado de não visualizar a sacerdotisa sequer de esguelha. "Não me alimento de comida humana, Rin."

"Ah... É, é verdade..." Ela tomou mais um gole de sua sopa, em uma expressão desanimada. "Rin tinha esquecido..."

Sesshoumaru virou-se novamente e, em sua calmaria usual, observou o infinito, perdido em pensamentos tão misteriosos quanto os segredos da criação do mundo. A miko também permaneceu emudecida por um longo período enquanto se dedicava a trocar o fio de seu arco que já estava a perder a elasticidade, e muito embora seu aliado estivesse muito próximo dela, um não dedicou sequer uma olhadela ao outro. Rin parecia detestar aquela situação de hostilidade entre os dois, e sua paciência encurtava a cada segundo de profundo silêncio que passava.

"As coisas estão piorando..." Ela murmurou para Jaken, que estava alheio ao clima pesado que recaíra sobre o local. "Eles não se falam, nem se olham, nem nada..."

"Eu lhe falei, Rin..." O youkai cor-de-oliva suspirou com ares de grande sabedoria. "Não há nada entre esssssa mulher e o ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru."

"Aí que você se engana! Esse silêncio mostra que eles ainda estão chateados, mas nenhum quer dar o braço à torcer!"

"Deixe de bessssteirassss, Rin! Você é muito criança, fica imaginado coissssssasss que não exisssstem!"

"O senhor é que não percebe nada, senhor Jaken!" Ela terminou sua refeição e pôs a tigela na grama. "Mas eu vou fazer o senhor ver que é verdade! Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!" Rin gritou para o youkai após levantar-se e limpar seu yukata alaranjado. "Rin pode ir colher flores com o senhor Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru deixou que um segundo silencioso se passasse enquanto ele parecia refletir sobre o pedido da garota, e depois respondeu, sem mexer qualquer músculo de seu corpo a não ser os de sua face. "Não se afastem muito. E sejam breves."

"Sim, senhor!" Ela curvou-se rapidamente em agradecimento e agarrou o braço do youkai esverdeado, que resmungava sem parar.

"Quer que eu a acompanhe, Rin?" Kikyou ofereceu, pondo seu arco e lado. Ela precisava mesmo de um motivo para sair dali, visto que a tensão formada entre ela e o taiyoukai tornara-se quase insuportável.

"Ah... Não, não precisa..." A garotinha disfarçou, pois suas verdadeiras intenções eram deixar o casal à sós. "A senhorita Kikyou está ocupada e... Nós não vamos demorar nada! Vem, Jaken!!" Ela arrastou seu companheiro pelo braço e correu em direção ao mato, desaparecendo de vista em questão de segundos.

"Pode me dizer o que esssstá fazendo??" Ele indagou enfurecido, bradando seu bastão de duas cabeças.

"Fala baixo, senhor Jaken!!" Rin escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto, tapando a boca, e acidentalmente, o nariz do youkai com uma de suas mãos. "Se ficar falando alto, eles vão nos escutar!"

"Mmmhph!!" Ele consegui se afastar do alcance da menina e continuou, forçando-se a diminuir o tom de sua voz. "Elesss quem??

"Eles!!" Ela olhou por cima do arbusto, ainda sob a proteção de sua folhagem densa, e apontou exasperada para Kikyou e Sesshoumaru que ainda podiam ser vistos ao longe. "Você não quer arrumar confusão com o senhor Sesshoumaru, quer??"

"N-não... Massss porque essstamosss essspionando-osss de novo? Se elesss dessscobrirem..."

"Não vão descobrir se você ficar quieto! Agora vai dar certo..."

"O que você esssssstá planejando, Rin?"

"É simples! Eles não iam se abrir enquanto a gente estivesse lá, mas agora que estão sozinhos, eles vão se falar e resolver tudo!!" Ela explicou, sem mover seus olhos castanhos do casal que ela tanto queria ver junto.

"Eh... Você acha, messsmo..?" Ele decidiu espiar por trás do arbusto, visto que a firmeza dos comentários de Rin atiçavam sua curiosidade. "Elessss ainda não falaram nada dessssde que sssaímosss..."

"Ah, mas é que faz pouco tempo! Vai ver, logo, logo, eles estão se falando e fazendo as pazes!" Ela sorriu amplamente, certa de que seu plano funcionaria.

Para a infelicidade da pequenina e o triunfo do youkai sapo, os longos minutos de silêncio e resistência entre Kikyou e Sesshoumaru eventualmente transformaram-se em horas, demonstrando que o orgulho dos dois era muito mais forte que sua ânsia por trocarem palavras calorosas e rasgar as páginas de desentendimento e contendas de sua história. O dueto de baixinhos não sabia, mas os alvos de suas espionagens desejavam profundamente que pudessem se entender, que pudessem deixar seus verdadeiros sentimentos vir à tona e simplesmente ignorar os possíveis olhares de reprovação que recairiam sobre eles, mas o único jeito de alcançar esse desejo era superar aquele obstáculo tão grande que se opusera entre eles... E, pelo menos até o momento, nenhum dos dois havia encontrado a força para fazê-lo.

"Não é possível..." Dois pequenos riachos de lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas da menina. "Tanto tempo já passou e nada?? Nem uma palavra, nem uma olhadinha... Nada, nada, nada!!!!"

"Eu avissssei, Rin..." Jaken tinha seus braços cruzados, sua voz recheada de orgulho e uma ponta de alívio. "Eu sssabia que o sssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru não poderia gosssssstar daquela humana...."

"Não... Eles estão se fazendo de difícil, é isso..." Ela choramingou, fazendo bico. "Mas uma hora eles se falam..."

"Ai, garota.... Você é tão teimosssa...."

"Eles é que são teimosos!!" Uma veia enraivecida pulsou na testa da criança, seu dedo indicador apontando na direção da miko e do taiyoukai. "Rin não sabe porque ficam escondendo uma coisa tão óbvia... Ah, mas Rin sabe o que fazer!" Ela levantou-se e segurou firme no braço fino do seu companheiro, arrastando-o matagal adentro. "Vem comigo, senhor Jaken!"

"Isssssso já essstá virando rotina...." Ele suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela garotinha.

Kikyou dedicou um olhar de esguelha à direção em que Rin e Jaken haviam seguido, sentido que suas presenças haviam se afastado. Ela indagou-se com certa curiosidade o motivo pelo qual os dois baixinhos estavam, pela segunda vez, observando seus movimentos às escondidas, como se quisessem descobrir alguma coisa... Mas quem era ela para julgá-los, se ela mesma havia assumido postura semelhante recentemente....Lembrou-se então do quão incomodada ela se sentia estando tão próxima de Sesshoumaru, e de aquela sensação tendia a piorar com o silêncio constrangedor que pairava no ar. Decidiu por abandonar aquele lugar por enquanto, na esperança de que os ânimos fossem acalmar-se depois de um tempo.

"Aonde está indo?" A voz austera de Sesshoumaru surgiu no instante em que seus ouvidos captaram o som da sacerdotisa levantando-se.

"Ora..." Ela pausou por um segundo, sua voz fria com retoques de sarcasmo. "Por que se importa, Sesshoumaru?"

"Não me importo." Ele mentiu.

"Se isso é verdade, então por que deseja saber aonde eu vou?" Um sorriso irônico surgiu no semblante da miko.

"Não lhe devo explicações." Tais palavras seguiram um breve silêncio, o suficiente para que o demônio do Oeste encontrasse uma resposta conveniente.

"E nem eu à você." Ela rebateu o comentário desdenhoso de Sesshoumaru com sua astúcia recoberta em frieza e indiferença.

"Mulher insolente!" O youkai pôs-se de pé em um movimento rápido e irado, finalmente direcionando seu olhar à sacerdotisa. "Como ousa falar à mim, Sesshoumaru, dessa maneira?"

"Falo à você da mesma forma que falaria com qualquer outro." Ela serenamente virou-se para encarar o taiyoukai face-a-face. "De igual para igual."

"Uma humana jamais será minha igual. Muito menos você."

"Oh, e qual a razão disso?" Seu tom enchia-se cada vez mais de puro sarcasmo, em uma tentativa de mascarar sua amargura e ressentimento. "É porque estou morta? Ou seria porque me envolvi com Inuyasha no passado...?"

Aquela fora a gota d'água para Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando provocá-lo, e, embora odiasse admitir, ela havia obtido o que desejava. Ah, como ele odiava a menção daquele nome, especialmente quando era a voz de Kikyou que o pronunciava. O simples fato de lembrar que a miko tivera um romance com seu meio-irmão cinqüenta anos atrás o enojava, enchia-o de repulsa e de desprezo por aquelas duas criaturas... Sacerdotisa atrevida! Ela ousou utilizar-se daquele nome mais uma vez... Ah, mas ele não permitiria que tal ato ficasse impune... Ele faria com que ela se arrependesse de ter feito sua ira chegar à esse nível.

"Insolente..." Em movimento rápido e perigoso, as garras do taiyoukai estavam no pescoço de Kikyou, segurando-o com força e puxando-a perigosamente para perto de si. "Eu poderia pôr um fim em sua existência nesse exato instante... Poderia conceder-lhe uma morta lenta e dolorosa com minhas garras venenosas..."

"Vá em frente, se é o que quer." Sua voz saiu com dificuldade, mas ainda assim calma e um tanto sombria, melancólica. "Para quem não mais pertence a este mundo, a morte não é motivo para medo, tampouco pode ser usada com ameaça. Na verdade, para alguém como eu, a morte seria uma benção mais do que uma punição."

A reação imediata de Sesshoumaru foi de diminuir consideravelmente a força que seus dedos exerciam sobre o pescoço delicado da miko. Era incompreensível que aquelas palavras tão ressentidas, tão cheias de mágoa e tristeza enfraquecessem o grande youkai das terras do Oeste de uma maneira tão eficaz e instantânea. Pior que elas, apenas a expressão de desamparo e abandono que começava a se estampar no lindo semblante daquela mulher... Aquele rosto tão frágil que implorava por proteção, por uma migalha de afeto... Como ele poderia escapar daquele delicioso encanto que ela conseguia lançar sobre ele com um simples olhar de angústia...? Como poderia negar-lhe o que ela tanto precisava...?

Tendo desistido do que agora lhe parecia a idéia absurda de estrangular a miko, o taiyoukai deixou que seus dedos compridos se espalhassem e envolvessem com suavidade aquele pescoço frio e pálido, seu polegar descansando próximo ao seu queixo. Pela primeira vez ele tinha a oportunidade de tocá-la tão intimamente, observa-la em seus ínfimos detalhes e admirar sua beleza ímpar... De fato, ela era belíssima, e até mesmo a tristeza parecia pincelar-lhe o rosto com tons sombrios de beleza... Ah, que visão divina ele tinha em sua mão...

Kikyou suspirou levemente ao sentir a pele do youkai do Oeste roçar contra a sua, deslizando suas garras até sua nuca vagarosamente, facilitando para que seu polegar pudesse alcançar as bochechas da miko. Ela observa estática cada movimento do taiyoukai, deliciando-se com os movimentos regulares e suaves que ele realizava em sua face, porém indagando os motivos que o conduziam à essas ações. Aquele não era o toque de alguém que queria mata-la até poucos segundos atrás, e nem aquele era o olhar de alguém que a odiava... Eram, sim, uma carícia gentil e reconfortante, e um olhar terno, doce até, afeições que ela jamais havia sonhado em receber de Sesshoumaru...

_Seria aquele deleitável momento apenas um sonho...?_

Talvez fosse... Talvez ela acordasse a qualquer momento e descobrisse que tudo aquilo não passava de sua imaginação, uma adorável ilusão que jamais se concretizaria... Entretanto, nada daquilo importava. Ela se contentaria com aquele toque, com o carinho incomum que emanava daqueles olhos de um dourado profundo... e também com as palavras dele. Ela ansiava por ouvi-lo dizer o porquê de seu comportamento excepcional... Mesmo que aquele momento não fosse real, ela precisava e rezava para que ele dissesse o que ela queria ouvir...

"Qual o problema...?" Ela sussurrou, cerrando seus olhos para melhor aproveitar aquela carícia tão doce. "Não quer mais acabar com a minha vida...?"

"Não..." Em uma rara ocasião, a voz do taiyoukai era rouca e falha.Ah, se ela soubesse... Se soubesse que ele jamais conseguiria levar tal ato adiante... Que apesar de enfurecer-se com ela de tempos em tempos e de suas tentativas de odiá-la profundamente, ele nunca poderia causar-lhe tamanho dano... Ela o enlouquecia, é verdade, mas sua loucura seria incurável se ela não mais estivesse presente em sua vida, se não mais estivesse junto dele. "Não posso..."

"Por que...?" Ela entreabriu seus olhos amendoados, sentindo que gravitava até o príncipe demônio. Seria possível que ele....?

"Porque..." Sesshoumaru retomou sua fala, deslizando seus dedos até o queixo perfeitamente delineado da sacerdotisa e trazendo-os para perto de seu rosto. Ele não sabia ao certo o que lhe responder...Ainda assim, ele prosseguiu, incapaz de conter aquele enorme desejo de trazê-la cada vez mais para perto de si. "Kikyou, eu..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Um grito agudo, esganiçado e muito familiar ecoou pela floresta, interrompendo o momento especial que Sesshoumaru e Kikyou estavam dividindo e chamando-lhes a atenção. Abandonando tanto as hostilidades quanto seus desejos, os dois alcançaram um entendimento mudo e rapidamente partiram rumo ao local de onde aquela voz surgira, o youkai seguindo na frente enquanto sua companheira o seguia de perto, montada no cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças.

A audição aguçada do demônio cão captou mais uma vez aquele grito, levando-o a apressar seus passos, e em meros milésimos de segundo, ele deparou-se com uma Rin muito assustada e encoberta de lodo, afastando-se do que parecia ser uma criatura pequena, enlameada e de plumagem esverdeada. Em um movimento quase que imperceptível ao olho nu, Sesshoumaru rechaçou o inimigo com seu chicote de energia sinistra, enquanto Kikyou voava ao socorro da garotinha.

"Criatura petulante..." Sesshoumaru aproximava-se lentamente do ser que aparentemente tentara atacar Rin, estalando suas garras venenosas. "Morra."

"Senhor Sesshoumaru, não faça isso!!" A menina gritou. "Esse aí é o senhor Jaken!!"

"SSSSSSENHOOOOOOR SSSSESSSSSSHOUMARUUU!!!" Após muito esforço, a criatura libertou-se de sua falsa plumagem verde, que na verdade não passava de grama alta, abanando os braços desesperadamente. "NÃO MATE O JAKEN!!! O JAKEN É SSSSSSEU SSSSSSERVO MAIS FIEL!!!!! POR FAVOR, SSSSSENHOR SSSSSESSSSSHOUMARU!!!!!"

"...Jaken...?" Ele olhou de esguelha para o outro youkai, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O que estava fazendo desse jeito?"

"Rin estava brincando com o senhor Jaken!!!" A garotinha começou, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra. "Ele era o monstro mau, feio e grande... bom, grande não, mas feio e mau sim, mas ele não estava assustador o bastante, então Rin jogou um pouco de lama e grama nele, aí ele ficou com uma cara de monstro horrível, então fizemos de conta que ele atacava a Rin e a Rin começou a gritar e gritar, até que o senhor Sesshoumaru e a senhorita Kikyou apareceram!!"

"Então foi isso." Sesshoumaru virou-se para Rin com um olhar vazio. Uma parte dele agradecia à menina por ter interrompido aquele momento insano em que ele e Kikyou haviam mergulhado... entretanto, uma outra parte mais tímida desejava que ela não tivesse feito isso, para que ele pudesse levar adiante o que estava prestes à fazer.

"Não deveria ter gritado assim, pequenina." Veio a voz suave de Kikyou, que afagava os cabelos sujos da menina. "Ficamos preocupados."

"Desculpa... Rin não vai fazer de novo..." Apesar da cara de arrependimento, interiormente Rin estava contente; seu plano de fazer com que os dois se entendessem, mesmo que às custas de 'pôr sua vida em perigo', funcionara.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu, oferecendo uma mão à criança. "Venha, vamos tirar toda essa lama de você."

"Ah, tá bem..." Ela acenou com a cabeça e segurou a mão da miko, enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia voltar ao acampamento, seguido de seu imundo servo.

Não foi muito até que as duas humanas alcançassem aquele mesmo riacho em que Kikyou havia banhado-se durante a manhã. Aquele lugar inevitavelmente trouxe lembranças não muito agradáveis à miko, lembranças que despertavam aqueles estranhos sentimentos de raiva e tristeza. Ainda assim, ela forçou-se a não deixar que eles transparecessem, e conduziu a garotinha até as margens daquelas águas frias e turvas.

"Muito bem..." Ela ajoelhou-se perante o riacho e retirou um pedaço de pano de dentro de suas vestes, mergulhando-o na água. "Venha, deixe-me limpá-la, Rin."

"Tá!" A pequenina agachou-se ao lado da sacerdotisa, sorrindo em sua animação costumeira. "Rin ficou mesmo bem sujinha, né?"

"Sim, Rin ficou muito sujinha." Kikyou deu uma risada leve, encantando-se com a doçura da menina. "Mas acho que seu amigo ficou ainda mais."

"O senhor Jaken? Ah, ele já está acostumado com as brincadeiras da Rin! Da outra vez, Rin encheu ele com colares de flores!!! Ele ficou tão engraçado!"

"Ah, ele já está acostumado, é?" A miko limpava com delicadeza as manchas de sujeira no rosto da garota, vez por outra mergulhando o pano na água e esfregando-o cuidadosamente em sua pele. "Então eu suponho que ele também já deva estar acostumado com as suas brincadeiras de espionagem, não é?"

"H-hein?" Ela sentiu os pêlos de seus braços arrepiarem-se com a afirmação de Kikyou. "Rin não sabe de que brincadeiras a senhorita Kikyou está falando..."

"Não sabe? Então deixe-me lembrá-la..."Kikyou falava com a voz mais serena possível, tentando não assustar a criança. "O que me diz de hoje cedo, quando você e Jaken estavam escutando a minha conversa com Sesshoumaru, ou agora há pouco quando você disse que vinha colher flores, mas na verdade ficou escondida, observando-nos por algumas horas...?"

"Erm.... Rin não sabe...."

"Está tudo bem, Rin, eu não vou brigar com você." Ela tranqüilizou a menina, afagando-lhe os cabelos castanhos. "Só quero saber porque você estava nos vigiando, e porque fez essa brincadeira para chamar a nossa atenção."

Rin lançou um olhar nervoso à miko, apertando seus dedinhos com força. "Promete que não vai ficar com raiva da Rin...?"

"Eu prometo."

"Então tá bem..." Ela inspirou profundamente, ainda um pouco insegura. "É que... Já faz um tempo que a senhorita Kikyou e o senhor Sesshoumaru vêm brigando, não é?"

"Bem... Eu não vou negar que andamos tendo alguns desentendimentos recentemente, mas...não é nada sério..."

"Não parece... Vocês não se falam, não se olham, e quando fazem, é só pra brigar mais ainda. Isso parece bem sério pra Rin..."

Kikyou mergulhou no silêncio por alguns instantes, surpresa com o poder de percepção de Rin. Ela decidiu, então, assumir a verdade, vendo que a menina não seria facilmente enganada. "É, acho que tem razão... A nossa situação é bastante séria..."

"E é por causa... dos encontros do senhor Sesshoumaru com a Kagura, não é...?"

"Sim..." Ela baixou a cabeça com um suspiro. "Ele insiste em encontrar-se com ela, e não escuta o que lhe digo... É tão teimoso..."

"E por que não quer que ele veja ela, senhorita Kikyou?"

"Rin, você é pequena demais pra entender..." Ela dedicou um sorriso triste à sua companheira, limpando a ponta de seu nariz enlameado. "Mas a verdade é que aquela mulher não é digna de confiança... Ela é uma subordinada de um ser maligno e traiçoeiro, e provavelmente está apenas tentando enganar Sesshoumaru..."

"Ai... Realmente, Rin não entendeu muita coisa..." A menina coçava a cabeça com força, confusa com as palavras de Kikyou. "Mas... Tem certeza de que é por isso que não quer ela perto do senhor Sesshoumaru...?"

"É claro que tenho..." Sua voz era levemente falha, insegura de sua resposta. "Que outro motivo eu teria...?"

"Bem... Promete que não vai ficar brava?" Ela respirou fundo outra vez, vendo que a sacerdotisa concordava. "Rin acha que a senhorita Kikyou está com ciúmes do senhor Sesshoumaru!"  


"Ciúmes?" Os olhos de Kikyou arregalaram-se em surpresa e desviaram-se de Rin. "Que bobagem... Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?"

"Porque a Kagura gosta do senhor Sesshoumaru, e a senhorita Kikyou também gosta dele, mas tá com medo de que ele fique com outra!!! Não é isso???"

"Rin, sua imaginação é impressionante...." Ela comentou, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

"Rin não está imaginando coisas!! Rin só diz o que acha que é verdade!"

"Pois eu acho que você está tentando fugir do assunto, mocinha..." Kikyou não reparou a ironia, mas era ela quem estava tentando mudar os rumos daquela conversa. "Ainda não me respondeu o porquê de ficar nos vigiando às escondidas."

"Porque Rin não agüenta mais ficar vendo duas pessoas que se gostam tanto ficarem brigando sem motivo!!"

Kikyou surpreendeu-se, não só pelo fato da garotinha ter explodido daquela maneira, mas também pelas afirmações que ela fazia com tanta certeza. Rin sempre foi uma garota muito esperta, que sempre percebia coisas que crianças de sua idade normalmente não conseguiriam, mas... Não, aquelas observações não poderiam ser verdade... Eram apenas o resultado de uma imaginação fértil, a materialização irreal dos desejos que ela tinha de ver duas pessoas que admirava juntas...

"Rin sabe que acha que isso é coisa da imaginação dela..." Ela encontrou no silêncio de Kikyou uma brecha para continuar. "...mas é a verdade! O senhor Sesshoumaru gosta muito da senhorita Kikyou, e ela dele, mas os dois ficam tentando esconder isso com brigas e mais brigas sem sentido!"

"Rin, eu concordo com você quando diz que nossas brigas não têm sentido..." Ela finalmente conseguiu falar em um tom baixo. "...mas Sesshoumaru e eu não gostamos um do outro..."

"A senhorita Kikyou está dizendo a mesma coisa que o senhor Jaken disse pra Rin... então Rin vai responder do mesmo jeito." Ela aproximou-se de Kikyou e colocou suas mãozinhas no rosto da miko, como se tentando fazê-la entender. "A senhorita Kikyou e o senhor Sesshoumaru não se gostam... Eles se amam."

"Pense o que quiser..." Ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente com um sorriso triste estampado em seu semblante e afastou as mãos da menina de sua face, pondo-se de pé. "...mas seus pensamentos não vão mudar a realidade. Agora vamos, já está escurecendo e devemos voltar."

"Senhorita Kikyou..." Ela também ergueu-se, lançando um olhar tristonho à mulher à sua frente. "...a senhorita...ficou zangada com a Rin...?"

"Não, é claro que não, pequenina..." Ela agachou-se e pôs uma mão gentil no rosto da criança, sorrindo. "E pra provar isso, eu vou lhe prometer uma coisa; já que você não gosta que Sesshoumaru e eu briguemos, falarei com ele assim que o vir e tentarei fazer uma trégua entre nós dois, está bem?"

"Aaaaah!!" Os olhos de Rin brilharam de alegria e ela lançou-se à cintura de Kikyou, abraçando-a com força. "Rin sabia que podia contar com a senhorita Kikyou!!"

Um sorriso repleto de agradável surpresa gracejou as feições da sacerdotisa, que sentia uma onde de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Aquele simples abraço tão singelo e afetuoso faziam-na sentir-se tão bem, tão amada... Rin era tão tola em pensar que Kikyou poderia um dia ficar realmente chateada com ela, visto que ela era a única que demonstrava-lhe tamanho carinho e admiração. Uma tolice inofensiva, digna de uma criança tão doce quanto aquela que abraçava sua cintura com toda a força que seus bracinhos encontravam.

"Ai!" Rin choramingou quando um pingo de chuva acertou seu olho esquerdo. "Está começando a chover..."

"Sim, é o que parece." Ela confirmou, observando as nuvens carregadas e escuras que começavam a agruparem-se em um céu sem estrelas. "É melhor que voltemos e procuremos um lugar para nos abrigarmos."

"Certo!" Acenando com a cabeça, Rin desprendeu-se da miko e seguiu atrás dela, estendendo os braços para o lado como se fossem asas. Kikyou, por sua vez, riu-se das ações da menina e conduziu-a até o local onde o restante do grupo deveria estar aguardando.

Com apenas mais alguns passos, as duas humanas chegaram ao seu destino, apenas para depararem-se com dois youkai, ao invés dos três que eram esperados. O cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças descansava tranqüilamente em um canto, contrastando com Jaken, que reclamava sem parar sobre a lama e os chumaços de grama que haviam grudado em seus trajes.

"Porcaria de lama que não ssssssai... Issssso vai deixar um cheiro horrível por sssssemanassss...."

"Não se preocupe, senhor Jaken. A chuva vai lavar o senhor!" Rin deu uma risada travessa ao ver aquela cena.

"Issssssso é culpa ssssssua, menina...." Ele continuou resmungando, lançando um olhar de raiva à criança. "Nunca maisssss o Jaken lhe dá ouvidosssss..."

"Ah, pára de reclamar, senhor Jaken!" Ela acertou a cabeça do youkai sapo de leve, observando seus arredores. "E cadê o senhor Sesshoumaru?"

"Ele foi ssssssse encontrar com aquela mulher, a Kagura, já fazzz algum tempo..."

Se Kikyou ainda tivesse um coração, ele teria parado de pulsar naquele exato instante. Então Sesshoumaru realmente havia ido encontrar-se com aquela serva repugnante de Naraku, apesar de todos os alertas, de todas as brigas em que eles haviam entrado por conta daquele assunto... Apesar até mesmo daquele breve momento de afeição que haviam compartilhado, e de que ele jamais explicou-lhe o porquê... Não havia mais dúvidas de que ele já fizera sua escolha... e agora era a vez dela de fazer o mesmo.

"Volto logo." Ela disse com muita pressa, virando-se para o lado oposto para que ninguém visse a expressão desolada que com certeza havia se alastrado em suas feições naturalmente entristecidas.

"S-senhorita Kikyou!!" Rin correu atrás da miko, que andava em passos apressados, e segurou com força a barra de seu hakama, tentando fazer com que ela, pelo menos, diminuísse a velocidade de sua caminhada. "Aonde vai???"

"Deixei algo no lago por acaso, estou indo lá pra pegar de volta..." Ela parou, sentindo que Rin se atracava mais e mais às suas vestes. "Não vou demorar."

"A senhorita não engana a Rin! Está chateada porque o senhor Sesshoumaru foi ver a Kagura, não é?"

Kikyou permaneceu muda por alguns instantes,buscando engolir toda a mistura de raiva, ódio e tristeza que a mera menção daqueles nomes trazia ao seu fragmento de alma. "Eu sabia que ele não me escutaria, isso sequer deveria me surpreender... Mas isso não faz diferença." Com essa mentira, ela virou-se e agachou-se na frente de Rin, sorrindo-lhe tristemente. "Eu não me importo."

"Tem certeza...?" Rin indagou, mesmo sabendo que a miko não estava dizendo a verdade. "Tem certeza de que não se importa, senhorita Kikyou..?"

"Tenho." Ela mentiu outra vez, afagando gentilmente os cabelos da menina, que começavam a ficar encharcados com a chuva que caía. "E acho que isso prova a você que Sesshoumaru também não se importa... e muito menos me ama."

"E a senhorita Kikyou? Também não ama o senhor Sesshoumaru...?"

Silêncio recobriu o ar ao redor das duas humanas, até que uma decidiu quebrá-lo com palavras secas, sem saber que resposta dar à pergunta da outra. "...É melhor você voltar, pequenina..." Ela pôs-se de pé com a cabeça baixa, sua franja negra escondendo atrás das sombras suas feições. "Jaken deve levá-la até um lugar em que vocês possam se abrigar da chuva. Encontrarei vocês em alguns minutos, está bem?"  


"Promete...?" Ela desistiu da pergunta, vendo que a sacerdotisa não se sentia confortável com ela.

"Sim, eu prometo... Agora vá."

Rin acenou brevemente com a cabeça e correu de volta ao acampamento, protegendo seu rosto das chicotadas da chuva com os braços. A sacerdotisa observava com cuidado enquanto a garotinha sumia por entre as sombras, lembrando-se de memorizar bem os detalhes daquela que possivelmente era a única que genuinamente se importava com ela nessa sua nova existência...

_Afinal, aquela poderia ser a última vez em que a visse._

A miko despediu-se em silêncio da garotinha, entristecendo-se ainda mais ao lembrar que teria de quebrar as promessas feitas à ela. Era doloroso saber que provavelmente seus caminhos jamais se cruzariam novamente, mas era ainda mais penoso permanecer em um grupo onde ela mais ignorada do que bem-quista, onde ela tinha que aturar um youkai orgulhoso que preferia relacionar-se com alguém tão desprezível quanto o próprio Naraku do que escutar suas palavras. Que fosse. Se ele confiava tanto nela, que tornasse-a sua nova aliada, então. Não encontraria a menor resistência por parte dela, desde que pudesse manter-se bem longe dos dois.

As gotas de chuva tornavam-se cada vez mais pesadas, atingindo o corpo da jovem mulher com força, parecendo querer derrubá-la no chão enlameado. Ela sentia-se tão indefesa, tão fraca, e logo seus fiéis Shinidama-Chuu surgiram no ar, como que atendendo ao chamado silencioso de sua mestra. Aqueles eram seus únicos e verdadeiros amigos, sempre ao seu redor quando ela mais precisasse de energia, mesmo que arriscando suas vidas. Eles dançavam em movimentos sinuosos ao redor dela, entregando-lhe as almas de donzelas mortas para que a miko pudesse continuar sua jornada pelo mundo dos vivos... porém, sequer essa energia vital de outras mulheres conseguia fortalecê-la no momento...

Ela ralhava consigo mesma, irritada por deixar que tamanha fraqueza se apossasse de si. Por que ela se sentia tão mal...? Seria porque estava abandonando a pequena Rin sem nem dizer-lhe adeus? Não, não poderia ser essa a razão... Ela já estava acostumada a saídas furtivas, de deixar vilarejos e mais vilarejos para trás sem dar pistas de seu paradeiro à ninguém. Mas então qual era o motivo para essa sensação agonizante... Se não fosse por seus carregadores de almas, que agora se enroscavam na cintura da miko,ela teria desmoronado, vítima de sua debilidade.

Com seu corpo agora sendo sustentado pelos pequenos youkais-serpente, ela permitiu que seus pensamentos retornassem às palavras de Rin. Ciúmes... Será que aquela era mesmo a causa daquele aperto que ela sentia dentro de si...? Aquela mistura de raiva, ódio e tristeza que ela tanto sentia era ciúme? Será que as razões que ela dava para não querer que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse da youkai dos ventos eram meras desculpas para mascarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos...?

Raios cortavam o céu quase tempestuoso, mas Kikyou parecia estranha à qualquer outra coisa que não fossem suas próprias reflexões. Ela punha-se a comparar aquela nova situação à uma outra que ela conhecia muito bem, uma outra que, ela reconhecia, causou-lhe muito ciúme no passado. Lembrou-se de Inuyasha, e daquela garota que sempre o acompanhava, Kagome, e de como ela sentiu-se naquele dia remoto em que ela prendera sua reencarnação à uma árvore enquanto tentava levar o hanyou para o inferno com ela. Apesar de seus pedidos, e até mesmo de seu feitiço, Inuyasha atendera ao clamado da outra, abandonado Kikyou. Ela sentiu-se cheia de mágoa, ressentimento e, obviamente, ciúmes por ver que a outra miko era mais importante para o homem que ela amava do que ela.

Seu coração apertou com a revelação imposta diante de seus olhos. A nova situação era tão parecida... Outra vez, um youkai de cabelos prateados e de belos olhos dourados como o horizonte era o alvo de sua admiração, e o causador de seu sofrimento ao dar mais importância à outra mulher - e que ironia, até seu nome era parecido com o de Kagome. Entretanto, ao passo de que aqueles sentimentos de mágoa que ela tinha por sua reencarnação pareciam dissolver-se lentamente com o tempo, a ira que ela nutria pela serva de Naraku apenas aumentava, ao ponto de superar a que ela um dia sentiu pela outra miko. Seguindo essa lógica, será que ela iria apegar-se mais a Sesshoumaru do que apegou-se ao seu irmão mais novo..?

Ela sentiu lágrimas encherem seus olhos, mas forçou-as de volta para dentro. Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Ela não podia alimentar sentimentos tão fortes por outro youkai de madeixas coloridas com pó estelar, não poderia deixar que aqueles poços cor-de-âmbar tão profundos a capturassem outra vez, que a prendessem em um feitiço do qual ela não podia escapar... O problema é que talvez já não mais fosse possível negar aquelas emoções que a dominavam, tarde demais para tentar fugir dos encantos do taiyoukai...

_...Tarde demais para impedir seu coração de apaixonar-se novamente._

Ela deixou que aquelas palavras rolassem de forma lenta por sua mente, como se tentando apreender o que elas significavam. Apaixonada... Seria verdade o que Rin tentou dizer-lhe, então? Estaria a jovem humana com ciúmes do taiyoukai, justamente por não desejar que ele ficasse com mais ninguém além dela? Era por essa razão que ela detestava Kagura mais do que qualquer outro subordinado de Naraku? Ela estava relutante em aceitar, porém sabia que a resposta para todas aquelas indagações era positiva.

_'Quanta ironia...'_ Ela pensava. Como pôde ser tão tola para cair nas garras de tais sentimentos que não traziam nada além de sofrimento para aquela alma já bastante torturada...? Como pôde nutrir tanto afeto por outro youkai que apenas o retribuiria com palavras cruéis e desprezo, que a odiava simplesmente por suas origens humanas, que sequer se importava com suas opiniões ou escutava seus apelos...? Por que ela se deixou levar por essas tolices, por que...?

Kikyou dedicou um olhar tristonho aos Shinidama-Chuu, que continuavam a entregar-lhe almas humanas, na esperança de que sua mestra pudesse recuperar suas forças. Eles se esforçavam tanto para reanimá-la, mas a verdade é que ela não queria ser revigorada, não tinha mais vontade de permanecer no reino mortal. Foi com muito custo, mas ela percebeu que aquele não era mais o seu lugar, que não havia motivos para continuar no mundo dos vivos que apenas trazia angústia à ela. Sim, já era hora...

_Hora de abandonar aquele plano ao qual ela não pertencia._

Com o simples uso de seu poder mental, a sacerdotisa ordenou que seus youkais partissem e que a levassem para um lugar distante dali. Eles não sabiam, mas essa seria a penúltima ordem que receberiam de sua mestra; a última seria para que a abandonassem definitivamente e que não mais lhe trouxessem almas. Dessa forma, seu corpo de barro iria perecer em alguns dias, e o fragmento de alma própria que ela possuía voltaria ao limbo, ao talvez se reincorporasse à Kagome. De qualquer modo, ela não se importava, pois seja qual fosse o destino, sua alma encontraria a paz de que ela tanto necessitava.

"Aonde vai?" Uma voz imponente ecoou, tão forte que rivalizava com os estrondos de raios de trovões.

Os olhos de Kikyou arregalaram-se assim que seus ouvidos captaram aquele tom. Hesitantemente, ela virou-se sem a mínima pressa e deparou-se com uma visão inesperada; a apenas dois ou três metros, estava a figura sempre tão solene de Sesshoumaru, seus olhos dourados fitando-a sem muita emoção. "Por que pergunta?" Sua voz amarga e um tanto abatida respondeu após alguns segundos.

"Porque não vou deixar que parta. Temos um acordo." Ele aproximou-se da miko, seu rosto inexpressivo como de costume.

"Um acordo..." Seu tom foi ainda mais amargurado dessa vez, se é que era possível. Então era isso que ela significava para ele... Era apenas parte de um acordo... "Pois considere o acordo desfeito. Estou de partida."

"Tente, se desejar. Mas já avisei que não vou permitir que se vá."

"Por que insiste pra que eu fique?" Ela deixou que sua máscara de indiferença caísse parcialmente, revelando um de seus verdadeiros sentimentos; raiva. "Vejo que já encontrou uma aliada melhor do que eu na luta contra Naraku, então creio que não precise mais de mim."

Ele permaneceu calado por um instante, analisando as palavras ressentidas da sacerdotisa. Ah, como ela era ingênua em pensar que ele não precisava dela... Na verdade, ela poderia até assustar-se caso descobrisse o quanto ele precisava... "Então é isso." Ele esforçou-se em manter a aparente indiferença, muito embora seu coração se apertasse com a reação da mulher à sua frente. "Está com raiva porque fui ao encontro de Kagura. Já deveria esperar por isso, miko."

"De fato, eu já esperava." Ela reuniu suas forças restante para lançar um olhar severo e enfurecido ao taiyoukai. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que aprovar seus atos."

"Me diga, Kikyou... A incomoda tanto assim que eu a veja?"

Foi a vez da miko mergulhar no silêncio, desviando seu olhar para o lado oposto. Ela se recusava a responder aquela questão; será que ele não conseguia perceber o quanto ela se incomodava ao ver os dois juntos, o quanto ela se irritava quando ele simplesmente ignorava seus apelos, ou será que ele estava meramente tentando provocá-la ainda mais? Talvez aquele fosse mais um de seus atos de crueldade, talvez ele quisesse vê-la se rendendo àquelas emoções... E para seu desespero, ela não achava que poderia suportar por muito mais tempo.

"Não vai responder?" Ele incitou-a, tomando mais alguns passos em sua direção. "Prefere fugir como uma covarde?"

_Covarde?_ Kikyou sentiu uma onda de ódio recobrí-la ao escutar aquela palavra. Ela já tinha suportado o bastante; se o que ele queria era vê-la dominada por essa emoção, ele foi bem sucedido. "Sim, me incomoda!" Ela encarou-o novamente, sua máscara caída agora revelando sua indignação. "Sabe que eu não a suporto por ser uma cria de quem ela é, por ser traiçoeira e egoísta, e ainda assim você a encontra, apesar dos meus avisos! Parece confiar mais nela do que em mim, e eu não consigo entender se faz isso para me irritar, me enfurecer ou simplesmente por ser cruel e querer me fer..."

Antes que pudesse terminar seu desabafo compelido, ela sentiu uma força empurrando-a para frente em um movimento rápido, fluido e quase violento, até que sua face fosse de encontro à uma muralha rígida. Aquela força continuava pressionando-a para frente com intensidade, embora a miko pudesse começar a sentir calor emanando daquilo que a mantinha presa. Lentamente, ela ergueu seus olhos que arregalaram-se ao perceber que aquela 'muralha rígida' era, na verdade, o torso de Sesshoumaru, e a força que a pressionava contra ele, seu braço direito, que continuava a envolvê-la em um abraço firme, embora um pouco desajeitado.

"Humana tola..." Ele apertava a miko contra si, tentando controlar sua força excessiva para que não a machucasse em toda a sua ânsia de tê-la perto dele. Sim, ele não podia mais negar para si mesmo a vontade que tinha de ficar perto dela, mas seu orgulho ainda lhe impôs uma condição antes de deixar que ele se rendesse aos seus desejos; ela teria de revelar-se primeiro. "Achou mesmo que eu confiava naquela mulher?"

Kikyou cerrou seus olhos com força, sem saber se o abraço e as palavras de Sesshoumaru a fortaleciam ou enfraqueciam ainda mais. "Eu não compreendo..." Sua fala era confusa e trêmula, seus braços largados ao lado, sem a menor força ou coragem para retribuir aquele gesto tão inesperado. "Eu pensei que..."

"Sua maior falha é tirar conclusões precipitadas, miko." Ele interrompeu, descansando levemente seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela. "É melhor que dê um jeito nela."

"Mas parecia que você queria à ela..." Apesar de seu estado de transe, ela percebeu o duplo sentido que suas palavras poderiam assumir, e completou rapidamente. "...como aliada..."

"O que prova o tamanho de sua tolice." Sua voz começava a suavizar, como se ele falasse à uma criança que acabara de despertar de um pesadelo. Ele se surpreendeu não somente com o seu tom, mas também com capacidade de mudança no comportamento daquela humana. Às vezes, era agressiva e impulsiva, uma quase fera indomável, e em outras situações, como a presente, parecia uma menina, tola, indefesa e desprotegida. Mulher atrevida ou criança dócil, anjo de inocência e pureza ou demônio impiedoso... Kikyou sempre conseguia fasciná-lo, não importando qual das faces ela assumisse.

"Mas então..." Ela tentou aconchegar-se mais ao corpo dele; queria aquecer-se com seu toque e se proteger das frias gotas que a encharcavam. "...por que foi encontrar-se com ela mesmo assim...?"

"Para que parasse de me importunar." Ela absorveu o cheiro doce que era exalado das madeixas negras da sacerdotisa; um aroma suave e floral, como uma mistura de jasmim e pétalas de cerejeira. "Disse a ela que Sesshoumaru já tem todos os recursos de que precisa para derrotar Naraku, e que não era ela quem eu desejava ter ao seu lado."

Kikyou sucumbiu à uma onda de alívio e alegria que a lavou por completo e deixou-se envolver pelas atitudes tão reconfortantes do taiyoukai. Como aquele abraço tão gentil aquecia cada milímetro de seu corpo, enchendo-o de felicidade e de uma outra emoção que ela não experimentava há muito tempo: esperança. Esperança de que ela não fosse tão odiada como acreditava, esperança de que as palavras de Rin, outrora consideradas ingênuas observações de uma criança, fossem verdade... Esperança de que ela houvesse finalmente encontrado um novo motivo para viver.

"É em você que deposito minha confiança..." Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido da miko, vendo que ela optara em permanecer quieta. "...e é você quem eu quero ao meu lado, Kikyou... como minha aliada..." Assim como a miko fizera anteriormente, ele também percebera a ambigüidade de suas palavras, mas utilizou o mesmo artefato que ela usara como disfarce.

Ele tentou, sem sucesso, controlar o leve tremor que se apossou de seu corpo ao sentir que a sacerdotisa finalmente retribuía o seu carinho, lentamente envolvendo-o em seus pálidos braços e segurando-se nele com firmeza e, ao mesmo tempo, suavidade e doçura. Era uma grande ironia pensar que o toque gélido de alguém que não mais pertencia ao mundo dos vivos tinha o poder de fazer até mesmo o sempre intocável e imponente youkai do Oeste sentir-se enfraquecido com o calor que recebia. Mas ele não se preocuparia com detalhes tão ínfimos naquele momento; afinal, aquele era o tipo exato de fraqueza que ele tinha prazer em sentir.

"Também confio em você, Sesshoumaru..." Ela agarrou-se com ainda mais força às costas do taiyoukai, deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Aquele dia agonizante enfim terminava, e o final era infinitamente mais agradável do que ela achou que seria. Ah, se ela pudesse fazer o tempo parar, ela usaria o encantamento naquele preciso instante e ficaria presa àquele homem por toda a eternidade, faria com que aquele momento de afeição perfurasse as barreiras do infinito... Ah, se ela pudesse...

"Sei disso." Sua mão deslizou carinhosamente pelas costas encharcadas da miko, alcançando sua nuca. De lá, seus dedos fizeram seu caminho até sua cabeça e pressionaram-na gentilmente contra seu peito, de tal modo que ela pudesse descansar em uma posição mais confortável e sentir as palpitações aceleradas de seu coração.

Aquele certamente fora um dia exaustivo para a miko, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, e ele sabia que era o culpado. Ele queria tanto implorar por seu perdão, cobrí-la de beijos e carícias, mas não conseguia... Já havia sido uma grande conquista que tivesse enfraquecido o seu orgulho o suficiente para vir até Kikyou e impedir que ela o deixasse com aquela raríssima demonstração de carinho... Deveria usar de prudência e bom-senso. Deveria dar um passo de cada vez, passos pequenos, é verdade, mas progressivos. Se continuasse nesse ritmo constante, talvez ele conseguisse vencer o maior de todos os obstáculos entre ele e sua adorada campânula...e talvez conseguisse enfim ficar sempre ao lado dela. Mas por enquanto, se ele ainda não tinha forças para fazer tal coisa, pelo menos ele poderia fazer aquele delicioso momento durar quanto tempo fosse possível.

Como que lendo os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou reforçou a pressão de seus braços ao redor do youkai e trouxe-o mais para perto dela, não querendo desprender-se daquele abraço tão afetuoso. Ele baixou seu olhar e fitou com ternura as delicadas feições da sacerdotisa; ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, e de alguma forma, sua expressão jamais pareceu-lhe tão serena. Ele tinha certeza de que conseguira acalmar o espírito da jovem humana, e mesmo que não admitisse, sentia-se feliz com a tranqüilidade dela.

_'Minha campânula... Então também deseja isso...'_

Com um leve e imperceptível suspiro, o taiyoukai das terras Ocidentais repousou sua cabeça sobre a de Kikyou, seus dedos compridos afagando com grande hesitação as longas mechas negras que emolduravam os contornos delicados daquela mulher. Ambos esqueceram do tempo e deixaram-se levar por seus anseios e desejos mais reprimidos, desejos por estarem um com o outro, de encontrarem a felicidade junto ao outro, e de deixarem que a chuva torrencial que banhava suas almas fosse a única testemunha de seus sentimentos retraídos...

~~~ // ~~~ // ~~~

Raios de sol estendiam seus braços infinitamente elásticos, permitindo que seus dedos suaves e calorosos afagassem o rosto da sacerdotisa adormecida, erguendo-a das profundezas de seu sono tranqüilo. Ainda de olhos cerrados, ela deixou que sua mente vagasse, revendo os acontecimentos surpreendentes de seu passado recente; lembrou-se de ter adentrado na floresta, de quando pensou em abandonar o grupo, assim como o reino dos mortais, e de quando ele surgiu das sombras e resgatou-a de sua loucura temporária. Havia sido aquilo apenas um sonho...? Será que ela abriria seus olhos apenas para deparar-se com um lugar estranho e descobrir que estava sozinha outra vez...?

Ela finalmente decidiu que não havia sentido em ficar adiando o que ela eventualmente teria de fazer, lentamente levantando suas pálpebras, ainda um pouco sonolentas, e observando seus arredores; formações rochosas e relativamente úmidas a cercavam, dando-lhe a impressão de que estava em uma caverna. Confusa, ela buscou em suas memórias algo que lhe dissesse como ela chegou até aquele lugar, porém uma nova descoberta interrompeu-a; uma plumagem bege e morna envolvia seu corpo, mantendo-a aquecida e confortável. Surpresa ao descobrir a quem aquilo pertencia, ela lançou seus oculares para o lado, deparando-se com a figura do taiyoukai do Oeste, que olhava para frente, sem nenhuma emoção em seu semblante.  
"Sesshoumaru...?" Ele virou-se para fitar a jovem mulher assim que sua audição aguçada captou aquela voz tão doce. Ela também deixou que um segundo de admiração silenciosa transcorresse e depois começou a desenrolar-se daquela pele tão aconchegante, pondo-se a cuidadosamente ajeitá-la de volta ao lugar a que pertencia.

Ele observava cada mínimo e delicado movimento da sacerdotisa enquanto ela colocava o manto felpudo de volta a seu ombro direito. A lealdade daquela mulher era realmente impressionante; não importava o quanto ele, mesmo que não intencionalmente, a maltratasse, o quanto machucasse seus sentimentos, não importava o que ele lhe dissesse ou fizesse, ela permanecia ao seu lado. Era verdade que ela fraquejara no dia anterior, mas aquela fora uma exceção compreensível. Em qualquer outro dia, ela era uma mulher forte, muito poderosa para os padrões de uma humana ordinária e até mesmo de youkais, astuta e, acima de tudo, fiel; era, de fato, a aliada perfeita.

Aliada... Por um instante, ele ponderou sobre o significado daquele vocábulo que eles tanto haviam usado na noite passada para descrever o que representavam um para o outro. Aquilo era mesmo o que seus corações queriam dizer..? Será que não fora apenas utilizado para disfarçar os rumos de algo mais que seu relacionamento já havia tomado...? E será que aquela outra palavra também muito invocada por eles, 'confiança', não possuía um significado oculto, será que não era um mero eufemismo utilizado para amenizar os efeitos do termo real que exprimia seus verdadeiros sentimentos...?

Alheia às meditações do taiyoukai, Kikyou chegava ao fim de sua pequena tarefa, deitando o braço de Sesshoumaru de volta em seu colo, deixando que suas mãos repousassem sobre ele por mais alguns instantes. Com uma emoção que se assemelhava à timidez em seu rosto, ela ergueu seus oculares achocolatados para fitar os do youkai e sussurrou, com um leve sorriso brotando em seus lábios. "Obrigada..."

"Não me agradeça." Ele forçou uma voz seca e despida de emoções, desviando seu olhar. "Foi Rin quem pediu para que deixasse isto com você." O que ele desconhecia é que a miko havia agradecido-lhe não somente pelo objeto emprestado, mas também pelos gestos tão reconfortantes que vinha dedicando à ela.

"A senhorita Kikyou já acordou!!" Como que tivesse ouvido seu nome ser mencionado a garotinha humana correu para dentro da caverna na direção de seu casal favorito e agachou-se ao lado deles, sorrindo. "Bom dia!!"

"Bom dia, pequenina." Ela retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso gentil.

"Nossa, a senhorita Kikyou dormiu bastante hoje, até mais que Rin! Devia estar muito cansada!"

"Sim, um pouco... Mas não se preocupe, já recuperei minhas forças e agora estou muito bem."

"Que bom!" O sorriso de Rin alargou-se, mas uma expressão de curiosidade logo surgiu em sua face ao notar que o taiyoukai se levantara e começava a caminhar até a saída da caverna. "Aonde vai, senhor Sesshoumaru?"

"Partiremos em breve." Ele respondeu sem interromper sua caminhada. Ele ainda sentiu-se tentado a virar e assegurar-se de que sua delicada campânula realmente estava bem, mas conseguiu resistir; afinal, já havia tido a confirmação de que precisava da própria Kikyou, e isso deveria ser suficiente. "Jaken virá avisá-las quando estivermos prontos."

"Sim, senhor!" Ela curvou-se brevemente e voltou sua atenção para a miko assim que Sesshoumaru deixou a caverna. "Tem certeza de que já está bem, senhorita Kikyou?"

"Sim, Rin." Ela estendeu uma mão para afagar os cabelos da menina, sorrindo-lhe. "Não precisa se preocupar tanto."

"É que a senhorita parecia bem fraquinha quando o senhor Sesshoumaru a trouxe de volta ontem à noite..."

"Quando... Sesshoumaru me trouxe de volta...?"

"Sim." Rin acenou com a cabeça antes de prosseguir. "A senhorita estava dormindo quando o senhor Sesshoumaru a carregou até aqui. Precisava ter visto como ficam lindos juntos!"

Kikyou teria enrubescido se ainda fosse capaz de tal coisa. Ela não se lembrava de ter adormecido, muito menos de ter sido carregada por Sesshoumaru... Ah, como ela desejava estar consciente naquele momento... Poderia ter aproveitado melhor a proximidade e a deliciosa sensação de segurança que a possuía quando quer que ele a segurasse...

"Mas a senhorita demorou muito pra voltar..." Rin continuou, sua expressão agora era de certa preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu..." Kikyou não queria que a pequenina soubesse de seu momento de fraqueza, que soubesse que pensara em abandonar o grupo e voltar ao sono eterno do qual não deveria ter despertado, mas também não desejava mentir para ela. "...estava perdida, mas... Sesshoumaru me mostrou o caminho de volta..." De alguma forma, aquela frase continha a verdade. Afinal...

_...Sesshoumaru de fato a resgatara do abraço da perdição._

"Rin fica feliz!!" A garotinha lançou-se aos braços da sacerdotisa, sorrindo. "Rin ficou com muito medo de que a senhorita Kikyou não fosse voltar mais..."

"Desculpe, pequenina... Isso não vai acontecer de novo." Ela retribui o abraço com força, em um pedido mudo de desculpas. "A propósito, eu devo agradecer a você... Foi você que pediu que Sesshoumaru me emprestasse aquela pele, não foi?"

"Rin não pediu nada." Ela respondeu com aquela simplicidade tão característica das crianças. "Rin até pensou em pedir, mas antes que a Rin pudesse falar, o senhor Sesshoumaru já tinha embrulhado a senhorita com aquilo."

Kikyou surpreendeu-se com aquela revelação, mas sentiu-se infinitamente feliz o mesmo tempo. Ele mantinha-se relutante em admitir verbalmente, porém suas ações falavam por si mesmas, e elas diziam que ele genuinamente se importava com a miko, apesar de suas crueldades e maus-tratos. Na verdade, ele provavelmente usava tais artifícios para manter sua fachada indiferente, para disfarçar os bons sentimentos que começavam a brotar em seu peito... Sim, ela podia ser chamada de tola por deixar que ciúmes infundados a afetassem tanto, mas ele era igualmente tolo por querer esconder seu lado bondoso...

"Hehe... A senhorita Kikyou ficou feliz com o que a Rin falou, não ficou?" A garotinha exclamou, reparando na expressão de alegria etérea que se formara no rosto da sacerdotisa, que apenas sorriu-lhe em resposta. Não havia mais maneiras nem motivos para negar aquelas emoções.

"Ei, vocccêsss duassss!" A voz sibilante do youkai sapo surgiu da entrada da caverna. "Esssssstá na hora de irmossss!"

"Já vamos!" Ela acenou para Jaken e segurou Kikyou pelo braço. "Vem, senhorita Kikyou!!"

"Estou indo." Ela deu uma risada de leve e levantou-se, deixando que a menina a conduzisse até o restante do grupo.

Mais alguns passos dados e as duas humanas chegaram ao ponto onde Sesshoumaru, juntamente com seu fiel servo e o cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças, já esperavam por elas. Jaken dedicou um olhar de pura raiva à miko enquanto ela ajudava a criança a subir no lombo de Ah e Unn, uma raiva mais profunda que a de costume, mas se Kikyou chegou a notar tal coisa, ela simplesmente ignorou; havia tempos que ela não se sentia assim tão bem, e certamente não deixaria que aquele youkai petulante destruísse isso.

Assim que todos estavam prontos, o grupo de viajantes seguiu em sua jornada, o orgulhoso taiyoukai à frente de todos, graças ao seu evidente sentimento de liderança, logo seguido de seu servo. Rin seguia alguns passos atrás, montada nas costas da criatura cavalo-dragão, enquanto Kikyou caminhava ao seu lado, sempre assegurando-se de que a menina estava segura. Entretanto, algo desviou a atenção da miko após breves minutos de viagem e ela tomou uma pausa em sua marcha por alguns instantes.

"Senhorita Kikyou...?" A garotinha chamou ao perceber que a jovem humana havia parado.

Kikyou, porém, estava absorta demais em suas observações para escutar a voz fraca de Rin. Ela olhava para o alto na direção de uma árvore que ela já conhecia, fitando com intensidade um de seus galhos em particular. Aquela era, de fato, a mesma planta que ela encontrara na manhã anterior, pouco depois de sua discussão com Sesshoumaru, e notou com grande surpresa que aquela flor tão delicada e solitária ainda estava lá, aquecendo-se com os raios acolhedores do sol matinal.

_A delicada florzinha havia, então, vencido sua batalha contra o vento._

Mais que vencido apenas, ela parecia ter se fortalecido, transformado adversidades como vendavais e chuvas torrenciais em fonte de energia para manter-se firme em seu lugar, e até mesmo para torná-la mais bela, admirável aos olhos de qualquer outra criatura. A natureza certamente ainda faria aquele ser tão pequeno passar por outras provações igualmente desafiadoras, mas de alguma forma, Kikyou tinha um pressentimento de aquela flor que tanto lhe atraiu a atenção conseguiria vencer todos esses obstáculos...

"Senhorita Kikyou!" O tom de voz de Rin foi um pouco mais alto dessa vez. "A senhorita está bem?"

A sacerdotisa virou-se lentamente para o restante do grupo, que esperava por ela alguns passos à frente. Seus olhos pareciam magnetizados, sendo atraídos para os poços de dourado-horizonte do príncipe demônio; sua expressão era a costumeira, não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção, mas ainda assim, ele a fitava com vivacidade, ardor, e um levíssimo toque de ternura - era seu jeito de sorrir-lhe sem mover os lábios. Ela retribuiu àquele gesto com um tímido sorriso e, ainda encarando o taiyoukai, ela respondeu. "Sim... Estou muito bem..."

Sesshoumaru deu um discreto aceno com a cabeça e virou-se novamente, retomando seu passo, ponderado o suficiente para que Kikyou pudesse alcançar o restante do grupo sem grandes esforços. Seu semblante era ilegível, mas interiormente ele sorria por saber que sua campânula estava bem, apesar dos prévios acontecimentos e de seus desentendimentos sem fundamento. Não sabia ao certo que sentimentos eram aqueles que brotavam nele, sentimentos que o tornavam feliz pelo simples fato de ver que a sacerdotisa estava contente, mas não se deteria naquelas questões no momento... Não eram tão importantes quanto o alívio de saber que havia arrebatado a tristeza e angústia da face de sua campânula.

Ambos tendo se assegurado daquilo que seus corações necessitavam saber, a sacerdotisa e o grande youkai das terras do Oeste prosseguiram em seu caminho, sabendo que haviam superado mais um obstáculo que ousava se interpor entre eles.

O que eles desconheciam é que, abandonada a alguns metros de distância, aquela flor que Kikyou tanto admirara parecia balançar em seu galho, não de fraqueza, mas de satisfação; as ventanias do dia anterior pareciam ter varrido da árvore algumas das folhas mais secas, que escondiam verdadeiras gemas sob suas sombras. Uma delas, um pequeno botão de tonalidade amarelada e esbranquiçada, finalmente ganhou seu espaço sob a luz do sol em um outro galho muito próximo ao da florzinha, parecendo contorcer-se levemente na tentativa de expressar toda a alegria de ter sido revelado para sua companheira, que também compartilhava de sua felicidade. Sim, ela estava feliz, feliz por saber que o botão havia escapado da escuridão que o recobria, feliz por descobrir que, mesmo que não fosse de seu conhecimento, o botão sempre esteve por perto, tímido, escondido, mas ainda assim presente...

_...feliz em saber que jamais esteve sozinha... porque ele esteve sempre ao seu lado. _

**Notas da Autora: **Enfim, a fanfic chega ao seu término! Foram seis dias de trabalho duro, acordando cedo e dormindo tarde, só pra escrever... Até pra faculdade eu levei isso, e o resultado foi.... Bem, vejam o que eu escrevi na minha aula de Direito Tributário: _"Kagura oferece a Sesshoumaru os sujeitos do Direito Tributário...." _Sério, isso está escrito no meu caderno...;

Bem, espero que todos tenham apreciado a fic. Ela não é bem uma continuação da minha one-shot anterior, mas as duas seguem uma seqüência cronológica, então pode ser que aqueles que não leram a outra fic (_Quando Campânulas Sorriem) _fiquem um pouco confusos, mas não muito. ^^; E como teve gente que reclamou que a outra fic estava curta com 12 páginas, fiz essa extra-longa: 37 páginas. Longa o bastante pra vocês? x__x;;

Quanto aos meus próximos planos de fanfics... Estou meio apertada com a Unraveling Melody e uma outra fic que eu estou escrevendo em conjunto com uma amiga, "Time Goes By" . Ainda tem mais uma one-shot para ser escrita, e um desafio a ser cumprido: uma fic lemon de Sessh/Kiky, que vai ser um presente para aqueles que, com certeza, vão querer me trucidar por não ter havido nenhuma cena de beijo nessa fic (estou me referindo a vocês, Prí-sama e Pinky Obaa-chan! xP) Não sei qual delas sai primeiro, e nem quando sai; a única coisa que dá pra garantir é que eu vou continuar escrevendo. ^^;

E em uma nota final, queria mandar um 'BRIGADÃO!!' para a minha miguxa Naki, e as minhas miguxas mais recentes, Prí-sama e Miko_Sun, por me acompanharem e incentivarem até o fim! Se não fosse por elas, eu não teria chegado até aqui. Por isso, aqui vai: BRIGADÃO, MIGUXAS!!! ^_____^ (Nyah, Ruby está ficando piegas! XD) E pra quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui, eu também agradeço de coração! ^^ Agora vocês vão ser bonzinhos e apertar nesse botãozinho que diz "Submit Review", não vão? Eu juro que respondo aos comentários que me mandarem, e também não mordo ninguém! ^_^

**R&R! **


End file.
